


Primavera y sus consecuencias

by LadyNiightmare



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Spiritual, Spring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNiightmare/pseuds/LadyNiightmare
Summary: Desde que se mudaron juntos después del Apocalipsis fallido, las vidas de Crowley y Aziraphale han terminado por anudarse y no pueden ir a mejor. ¿Por qué entonces la primavera lo tuerce todo, consiguiendo que el ángel se esconda?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Primavera y sus consecuencias

**Primavera y sus consecuencias**

Primavera, esa maravillosa estación del año donde todo renace con fuerza, con nuevas ganas de vivir. Frescas hojas, flores, hierbas ... Los animales salen de su hibernación para retomar una existencia que dejaron atrás. El clima mejora desde un invierno muerto para dirigirse sin vacilación al dulce verano, deteniéndose en la ya mencionada primavera.

A Crowley siempre le había gustado la primavera; y todavía más desde que se había mudado con su ángel a un pueblo alejado de todo bullicio. Allí mantenían su propio Edén; un jardín bien poblado con varios centenares de plantas diferentes, las cuales entendían perfectamente las normas impuestas en el caso de querer perdurar. Serían inmortales si se portaban bien.

Aziraphale había intentado —y lo seguía haciendo— darles algo parecido a una comodidad celestial, pero el demonio le detenía si le descubría. A pesar de ello, conseguimos hablarles a escondidas. Podría estar viviendo con un demonio y haber sido retirado de su carga en el Cielo, pero los ángeles son ángeles al final del día, y no podrían no hacer algo de bien por ellas.

Aquel día en particular, la atmósfera se encuentra cargada; Había nubes sobre sus cabezas, pero todavía llegaba a caer ni una sola gota traicionera. Era extraño que Aziraphale no habría salido de la casa con un libro y una manta para sentarse a leer bajo el manzano. Este árbol había sido idea de Crowley, colocándolo en medio del jardín como una broma. En la actualidad tenía las hojas verdes y brillantes, no pudiendo contener el demonio su gran orgullo por haberlo recuperado hasta que fue magnifico.

Entonces, Aziraphale no estaba junto a él en tan espléndido día, y eso le molestaba. Pero creía tener cierta idea de por qué, y eso sí que era algo que no llegaba a comprender: al ángel no le gustaba la estación. Se había demostrado algo irritable, esquivo; en ocasiones avergonzado.

Al principio Crowley consideró qué se tendría de una especie de duelo arrepentido porque el Cielo no se habría puesto en contacto con él todavía. Mantenía ciertas esperanzas y de vez en cuando sufría melancolías. El ángel fue y era un ser de costumbres —no le gustaba que se lo grabó—, y estar sin nadie que le diese órdenes, sin tener ningún deber más allá de qué preocuparse de sus asuntos y bendiciones, le habíamos vuelto durante un tiempo persona probablemente gruñona.

Eso es solo la ocurrencia de vez en cuando, pero en general habla las cosas con Crowley, el peso en los hombros era compartido para más adelante ser liberado.

La cosa era que, en esta ocasión, no estaba hablando. Crowley se desesperaba. Seguía sin hacerse una idea de qué había sido malo y, curiosamente, si hacía memoria, podría recordar que en los años atrás, cuando se juntaban por estas fechas si se daba el asunto, Aziraphale parecía repudiarlo. O algo así. Aunque, realmente, lo que solía hacer era desaparecer.

El demonio se acercó a uno de los rosales de flores blancas. Las temblorosas, todavía asustadas por el discurso que acababa de darles. Con facilidad, arreglar una de las rosas recién nacidas, dispuesto a llevarla al interior con un solo propósito.

Dio un gruñido al cielo, avisándole de que no quería ver ni una sola gota de lluvia en lo que quedaba de tarde, y se metió en la calidez dorada de su hogar compartido.

Podía sentir con precisión dónde se sentía el otro ser, pero consideró dar un breve rodeo por la cocina y el salón. Este último lo habían decorado entre los dos; mientras que algunos de los muebles eran fríos, amplios y estaban vacíos, otros se encontraban llenos de chucherías y pequeñas reliquias que, aparentemente, no se encontraban tirar ni destruir. Un jarrón de la antigua china, cajas de música rusas, piedras que formaron parte del Edén ... Y libros. Todos bien colocados, cada uno en su debido estado y ordenados alfabéticamente. Incluso teniendo su dueño el alcalde estudio para guardarlos, todavía tenía pretextos para dejarlos fuera.

A modo de rebelión, Crowley había metido en la casa "chismes" eléctricos; tanto para molestar como para que fuesen útiles. Y lo eran.

Meneó la cabeza con diversión. Con unos pasos amplios parado parado en la puerta de la habitación donde se encuentra la gran cama y armarios. Estaba abierto, y allá vio al ángel, sentado sobre las colchas del camastro. Se pasaba una mano sobre el brazo descubierto, sin mirar a ningún lado en particular.

Para Crowley fue una sorpresa encontrarlo así —más aun por las horas y sin un aparente propósito—: específicamente con la camisa, remangada hasta los codos, con el cuello abierto. Dos botones, para ser exactos. E, increíblemente, brillando. Rezumando luz. ¿El color? No se podría describir, pero si refulgía un poco más, podría ser doloroso para la vista.

El ángel no había notado la presencia del demonio, y fue por eso por lo que se aclaró la garganta mientras entraba, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

¿Todo bien? —Tuvo que preguntar, cambiando el peso de un pastel a otro con gracia serpentina. Se detuvo a los pies del camastro, con la rosa apoyada en la cadera.

Aziraphale dio un respingo, casi lanzándose fuera de la cama.

-¡ _Oh_ , querido! No te había escuchado. —Se pasó las manos sobre el pantalón perfectamente liso, con la mirada baja—. Por supuesto que está todo bien. ¡Absurdo que lo preguntes! —Colocó en sus labios lo que se suponía que era una sonrisa.

El ceño de Crowley se acentuó, levantando ahora la barbilla. Lo dejó pasar aun notando la mentira en la lengua. Había algo que le escamaba, y su instinto le decía que terminaría descubriéndolo. Simplemente rogaba porque eran otra tontería más que unir al cajón de las cosas pasadas y olvidadas.

Repentinamente sonrió, acercándose a Aziraphale.

—Ven entonces; hace un día estupendo para desaprovecharlo en una sombría habitación.

—La habitación no es sombría —bufó el ángel, estudiándolo de reojo.

No lo era, por supuesto, y menos aún con un ser celestial brillando en su interior. Los colores que habían usado para decorar tenían cuatro paredes oscilantes desde el blanco hueso hasta el gris ceniza. Habían acordado que así era el color de sus esencias ahora; ni del cielo ni del infierno, y poco se habían equivocado.

Crowley le tendió la rosa, llevándola casi hasta la mejilla rechoncha del ángel.

—Te mostraré el jardín —le animó sin desalentarse.

—Preferiría ... —calló, buscando otras palabras—. Sé a la perfección como es nuestro jardín, querido.

—Pero todavía no lo ha visto florecido —protestó, comenzando a sentirse tonto al ver que la rosa no era tomada. Le dedicó una caricia con los tiernos pétalos, consiguiendo que Aziraphale se estremeciese y la agarrase del tallo enseguida, apartándola.

Particular, muy particular. Pero el demonio no dijo nada. Aunque quería. Pero no.

El ángel la depositó sobre las colchas, estudiándola con recelo.

—Es muy bonita. —Sono casi como un reproche.

—Este año han nacido muchas más que el anterior.

—Eso es porque te ocupas muy bien de ellas. —Eso fue dicho con una ternura casi palpable. Al igual que si tuviese miel en los labios. Las alabanzas que dirigía a Crowley siempre nacían en su corazón. Por eso mismo tuvo que apartar los ojos de la mirada que compartían, temblando ligeramente el pulso.

—Salgamos entonces —continuó insistiendo—. Coge uno de tus libros, y mientras te sientas en el césped yo te diré todo lo que me ha dado problemas—. El rostro del ángel cayó de nuevo, mordiéndose los labios—. Cuando termine, te dejaré que me recojas el pelo —intentó tentarle al final, pasando las manos sobre los hombros.

Aziraphale adoraba cuando Crowley se emocionaba por algo; no importaba el qué. Su alma se iluminaría, generando ondas de amor con las que derretirse. Por eso mismo le estaba costando tanto negarse a los ruegos de su pareja. Además, desde que el pelirrojo se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta llegar a ser media melena, varias veces habían sido las veces las cuales se lo trenzó, encontrando, los dos, el acto muy relajante. Y para el demonio era un placer ejercer la pereza, mientras que los dedos del ángel se le hundiesen entre los rizos sueltos.

Aziraphale lo afectado más de lo debido, pellizcándose los nudillos. En desgracia para él, no era alguien que soliese decir que no.

—Por favor —volvió a presionar a Crowley, notando las dudas ceder en su compañero, cada vez más y más por lo que le estaba tratando. Se consideró al igual que si un muro estuviese en un punto de desmoronarse. Era extraño que resistiera tanto para la tontería que era: salir al jardín. Como si nunca antes hubiéramos llegado a buscar por eso mismo. Pero, en general, era el ángel quien le motivaba a estar fuera.

En la habitación se especifica una especie de calma, ocultándose algo más. La imagen perfecta para lo que estaba sintiendo era, en el caso de poner una olla a hervir leche, la nata quedaría por encima tras trasladar el fuego, ocultando la leche líquida debajo.

Crowley no le dio importancia. Por el momento. Si algo había aprendido de Aziraphale era lo que necesitaba tomar las cosas a su ritmo, y él estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que quisiese. Cabe decir también, que las cosas se han aligerado bastante desde que se mudaron juntos.

—Está bien —intentó sonreír el ángel, y su aura brillante tembló—, iré por algo de leer.

Se consideró veloz; evite tocar Crowley y correteó su estudio, dejando la rosa donde se deposita con anterioridad, en medio de la cama.

Crowley no se encontró que nada de eso le molestase. Tuve algo que descubrir, que sabre, y por varios segundos, una parte muy vieja y muy dentro de él, rogó porque lo que mar que le pasó a su pareja, no tenía nada malo.

**}} ~ OO ~ {{{**

Aziraphale se sentó bajo el manzano. A su alrededor no había ningún seto. Era el lugar perfecto para vigilar a Crowley. Entre sus manos lleva un libro no muy viejo del cual nos abstendremos a decir el nombre. Cabe señalar, que le sentaba muy bien a la estética del ángel, con el exterior forrado en cuero marrón tierra y las páginas casi grises. Contrastaba con su camisa blanca todavía remangada.

Crowley le escuchó llegar y sentarse, pero no se dio la vuelta, observando mejor los nuevos capullos de hortensias. Por el fruncimiento de su frente y la mueca asesina en los labios, no parecían ser de su gusto, pero había prometido no gritar el resto de la tarde. Aquello solía entristecer o enfurecer al ángel, cosa que no era bienvenida ahora mismo.

Continuó con su exploración. Aziraphale se encuentra con la vista deseosa, admirando lo que le rodeaba.

—Entonces, querido: ¿qué han sido las decepciones de la temporada? —Se atrevió a hablar, ligeramente molesto por ser ignorado cuando solo cinco minutos atrás habían rogado por su presencia.

Crowley se giró para mirarlo, un punto de escupir un comentario sarcástico, cuando se dio cuenta del estado del ángel y prefirió callar. Arañaba la encuadernación del libro; aparentemente acalorado, con grandes rubores naciéndole desde el pecho hasta el frente, y todavía mantenía el aura luminosa.

_“¿No se da cuenta de que parece un faro en medio del mar?”_ Se cuestionó Crowley, encogiéndose de hombros. Tiró de los recién nacidos, señaló aquí y allá, quejándose por cada cosa que había tenido el valor de defraudarlo.

Cabe aclarar que el jardín es más que perfecto para que, incluso, más de los ineptos jardineros se diese cuenta. Era Crowley, simplemente, quejica. Y molesto. Pero a él no le importaban lo que pensasen, y sus plantas afectadas la obligación de aguantarlo.

El demonio acechaba al ángel cada diez palabras. Se giraba, lo miraba durante dos segundos sin pestañear, daba cuenta de su expresión cada vez más incómoda, y seguía parloteando.

Aziraphale se estaba encogiendo sobre sí mismo, al igual que si intentase desaparecer. Las rojeces en su piel cada vez eran más grandes. Mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, labios fruncidos, y solo se dedicaba a hacer pequeños sonidos para contestar. Raro, sin duda, pues siempre tenía cosas que decir, las cuales especifican, que hacer comprender. Pero no hoy. Ni si quiera se había aventurado un rato a ir detrás del ser malévolo, regalando cariño a las humilladas plantas.

Un cierto calor se fue generando entre los dos, está lentamente y de manera sutil. Tan sutil que a Crowley solo le tomó una hora darse cuenta: alrededor de Aziraphale crecían pequeñas y coloridas flores silvestres. Al igual que en el manzano donde se encuentra apoyado en —la que no era— una posición muy cómoda.

El demonio no pudo más que abrir los ojos serpentinos con sorpresa. Cesó lo que estaba hablando sobre las gardenias y el ángel incló el rostro, con preocupación por tal repentino silencio.

Al menos le estaba escuchando.

—Aziraphale, ¿te encontramos bien? —Esta pregunta no fue tan juguetona como cuando la hizo en la habitación principal; aquí había una preocupación muy real. Crowley comenzó a debatir si los seres etéreos eran capaces de enfermar, perder el control de sus poderes tanto como para olvidar la forma de trabajo que le habían cedido y dejarse llevar.

Es cierto que, en ocasiones, Aziraphale podría dejarse llevar hasta perder el sentido. El demonio lo sabía muy bien; como cuando se besaban de manera ardiente, entre caricias toscas. O deleitándose con un orgasmo. Era habitual ver plumas blancas por todas las partes gracias a ellos, sentir demasiado calor a causa del cuerpo del ángel, o percibir todo lo santo, lo bueno y lo amoroso en olas abrumadoras.

Pero esos eran otros momentos muy diferentes al de ahora. Eran situaciones donde perder el control es obligatorio.

Aziraphale miraba estupefacto su alrededor, casi horrorizado. Intentó levantarse con lo que podría deducir que era dignidad, aunque se vio como todo lo contrario. Dejó caer el libro a sus pies, pateando cuando dio la primera zancada, intentando ir lejos de lo que acababa de crear. Estuvo a punto de desplomarse.

-¡ _Oh_ , maldición! —Sus respiraciones eran ahora erráticas; Le temblaban las manos, pasándoselas por los rizos blancos que le coronaban la cabeza.

Crowley no hizo más que vigilarlo, moviéndose cada vez más cerca de él hasta que pudo atraparlo por los hombros. Bucles de algo que creía conocer salían desde el ángel, como tirabuzones gruesos y espesos. Debía corregirse, sabía perfectamente lo que eran: amor.

Tembló cuando Aziraphale se aparta de su toque, al igual que si se quema.

¿Qué te pasa? —Gruñó ya, con verdadera molestia y casi miedo.

Los ojos del ángel encontraron cierta ira, pero poco duró en ellos, convirtiéndose enseguida en culpa.

No esperé que haya salido —murmuró, más para él que para el ser que esperaba encontrar el sentido de todo. Intentó retomar el camino al interior de la casa, pero Crowley fue lo suficientemente rápido como para interponerse.

Los ojos serpentinos brillaron con enfado, los azules con alarma.

¿Y por qué no tendrías que haber salido? —Bufó, dando un paso más cerca del ángel, gritando por dentro cuando volvió a retroceder. Todavía no lo suficiente como para dejarlo atrapado entre el tronco del manzano y él, para su desgracia.

Se generó un silencio incómodo. Los dos se estudiaban, al igual que si fueran la primera vez que se veían. Eran dos mitades opuestas, sobre todo lo que reflejaban sus auras. Una vez más más inflada de rabia y rencor, mientras que la otra era recelosa, tímida incluso. Sin olvidar el extraño y potente amor que segregaba. Los dos estaban agobiados por dicho amor. Los dos lo sabían.

Aziraphale apartó la mirada entonces, y Crowley identificó lo que era una lámida de lujuria en la piel. Tiritó por ello. Alrededor del ser celeste quirúrgico más flores y relucientes hierbas.

Agachó la cabeza con consternación.

—Habla —le ordenó el demonio, con el corazón en un puño. Tenía la certeza de que iba a dejarlo, esa duda siempre existiría en su mente, por lo que era mejor confirmarlo de una vez.

—Crowley —comenzó, con la voz pegajosa, pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier mentira, el demonio le cortó.

No estoy ciego, Aziraphale. Ni soja gilipollas. Es primavera, la temporada en la calidad sueles desaparecer, te comportas de forma extraña y casi ni me miras o me hablas. —Alzó las manos—. No sé si es por mi culpa el que estés así; tampoco es como si hubiéramos hecho nada especial durante estos días. Solo tú sabes el asunto, y no quiero quedarme fuera de él.

—Querido ...

—Da igual si es una cosa buena o mala. Nuestro lado, ¿recuerdas? Si pasa algo, debes contármelo para que puedas ayudarte. —Se molesó en pestañear tres veces—. No hay mares hipócrita.

Aziraphale siempre conseguía —más rápido de lo que el demonio se atrevería a admitir—, que abriese a él con respecto a lo que le molestaba, lo que le producía pesadillas. Tal vez era porque se dedicaba a relatarle sus problemas a un ángel, o porque estaban tremendamente enamorados, pero envidiaba dicho don.

El rostro de Aziraphale cayó con una expresión sombría; las mejillas sombreadas de rosa. Se considera avergonzado, pero Crowley no daría un paso atrás a pesar de ser eso lo que quería. Mucho. Pero no. Se pudo en silencio, incluso cuando varios rayos de sol decidieron asomarse entre las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Tras varios segundos, tremendamente largos, el ángel se mide a hablar:

—La primavera no es una buena temporada para mí, querido —comenzó bajo, como si alguien no quisiera escucharlos. Se movió un poco más cerca del ser demoníaco—. Todo emerge, se desarrolla. Un nuevo renacer, acompañado por esperanzas. Lo que estaba dormido, despierta, se acelera, estimulado por lo que le rodea, por lo que ve, lo que siente. —Otro paso más, y otro, y otro—. El calor, la humedad; olores frescos, sensaciones excesivas. Se vuelve demasiado.

El aura de Aziraphale estaba a punto de salir de su cuerpo, cubriendo cada una de las esquinas del jardín por la fuerza que ejercía. Crowley era capaz de comenzar a percibir su verdadera forma, escociéndole los ojos. Temblaba con cada aproximación, incapaz ahora de moverse, embelesado por su pareja, por las palabras que murmuraba, llegándole hasta los huesos.

Le picaba la carne, con el corazón a trompicones, el aliento en bocanadas rápidas e incontrolables. La mirada de Aziraphale se le clavaba en el cuerpo, siendo de un color azulado imposible de llegar a describir con exactitud.

Cuando sus manos se rozaron, Crowley descendió al suelo, arrodillándose con mucha suavidad. El ángel lo acompañó.

—Estoy seguro de que eres capaz de sentir lo que siento. ¡Soy incapaz de esconderlo! —Se quejó con verdadera molestia—. Me incomoda; es agotador.

Crowley apenas encontró la fuerza para hablar. Estaba a gusto, con las manos entrelazadas con las del ser celestial, rodeado de una calor sugerente, alentador. Le estaba ahogando, pero moriría muy feliz en ese preciso momento.

—La primavera te agobia —intentó dar algo de sentido a sus pensamientos, llegando a formar palabras.

El ángel le dedico una sonrisa deslumbrante, y más calorías se introdujo en su interior. Más y más; ya no sabía dónde estaba su corporación, pero era muy consciente de la presión de la piel contra la piel.

—Peor que eso —rio, generando más fuerza en lo que creía que era su carne. Lo que Crowley supuso que era su espalda, chocó contra algo acolchado, permitiéndole descansar. No era como si estuviera cansado, pero un nivel mareo le machacaba los sentidos. Pero era un buen mareo, estaba seguro. Burbujas por todas partes, haciéndole cosquillas. Al igual que caricias.

—¿Cómo ...? —Intentó hablar, pero Aziraphale lo silenció con un beso. Fue capaz de ubicar sus ojos cuando se apartó de su posición sobre él. Tomó varias bocanas de aire, desesperado por respirar, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía palabra gesticular; le había robado el aliento.

Por un momento entró en pánico dentro de su mente. No tenía el cuello, ni los dedos, ni los brazos, ni las piernas… Sabía que todo estaba en su sitio; era el subconsciente quien intentaba calmarlo, pero: ¿y si Aziraphale había sido poseído e iba a matarlo? No podría defenderse de ninguna forma. Sin movimientos, sin gritos. Ni si quiera percibir la realidad como era; no vieron bien.

Sin embargo, aquel terror comenzó a transformarse en calma cuando volvió a escucharlo hablar:

—La primavera es despertar de nuevo. Admirar las creaciones que nos rodean, ayudarlas a mejorar. —Besos, estaba seguro de que estaba besando—. Solo quiero dar, darlo todo de mí.

Crowley podría gemido en voz alta si podría. Aquellas últimas palabras sonaron como una sucia promesa. ¿Quién más podría _dar_ Aziraphale si no podría ser él?

Repentinamente, una corriente lo inundó. O, más bien, era como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima.

—Relájate —susurró el ángel en un jadeo. Otra corriente, esta vez más pequeña—. Por favor.

Crowley quería gritar que no sabía cómo relajarse cuando ni quería saber en qué plano astral se sentiría, pero tampoco era como si pudiese discutir, limitándose a asentir con lo que creía en ese momento que era su cabeza.

Se encogía y estiraba, eso era lo que hizo su esencia malévola. No iba demasiado lejos, sin poder escapar tampoco. Aziraphale lo mantenía boca arriba, estaba casi seguro, acariciándolo. Las caricias eran fáciles de reconocer. O al menos la energía que transportaba entre ellas, una tras otra, moviéndose por todas las partes.

Más jadeos y gemidos, más corrientes las cuales se iban convirtiendo en líneas brevemente continuas. Eran demasiado y jamás obtendríamos suficiente. Impulsado por algo primitivo, algo que en pocas ocasiones habían probado.

Crowley solía ser el dominante a la hora de mantener una unión física, y solo por petición propia, cambiar las tornas y él ángel se volvía más exigente.

El cuerpo del demonio se arqueó brevemente, haciendo contacto en un instante con la realidad: Aziraphale, como había adivinado, era quien lo montaba, en una posición vertical orgullosa, con sus caderas unidas en un lazo tosco y las piernas enredadas. Pudo oler la esencia de lo justo y de lo mártir; reconocimos lo divino y lo puro encontrándose con él.

Aziraphale había llegado a su punto máximo de esplendor, brillando como el sol. A su alrededor, era igual que si hubiesen regresado al Edén; flores de todos los tipos, frutas, arbustos, hierbas desvergonzadas. Había humedad y calidez en el ambiente.

Los ojos de Crowley se cerraron mientras perdían el lugar donde aseguraba que estaba su garganta y gimió, alto y pesado, siendo vigilado entonces por la mirada inquebrantable del ángel. Este, colocó una palma contra su vientre, enviándolo de nuevo al lugar del que acababa de desaparecer.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión fue mucho peor —o mejor—, pues luces inexplicables estallaron tras sus ojos, en su pecho. Toda una galaxia repentina que lo golpeaba con violencia. Una, dos, tres y cuatro veces al mismo ritmo, y una brecha fue abierta, tragándoselo y enviándole a un lugar remoto. Había un coro a lo lejos; una delicada sonata celestial que perdía el tempo, que murmuraba sin poder entenderse. Había ruegos en aquel universo recién descubierto. Acababa de nacer dentro de él. Inestable, desesperado, pero satisfecho. Muy satisfecho

Y entonces descendió, muy lentamente, como una pluma cayendo desde las nubes hasta llegar a la tierra. Todo se volvió blanco, gris y después negro dentro de su mente. Comenzó a escuchar el sonido de sus propias respiraciones, las contracciones del corazón y el fluir de la sangre dentro de las venas.

No fue hasta quince minutos después, que los seres divinos abrieron los ojos. Ninguno de ellos, no al principio. Se mantenían en el recuerdo de lo que acababan de disfrutar, del ritmo frenético y del despiadado ardor de la dicha. O, simplemente, era que todavía se encontraban aturdidos.

El jardín había llegado a su máximo esplendor, y el sol obligó a las nubes a desaparecer, al calor y al veraniego en el ambiente. Los pájaros cantaban alegres.

Aziraphale envió al lado de Crowley, permaneciendo él todavía tumbado, con las extremidades entumecidas. Sabía que, si se erguía, la columna vertebral le temblaría y volvería a caer sobre el lecho donde estaba ahora cómodamente estirado.

Las alas blancas del ángel le protegieron de la luz solar. Las horas sacado, ya no era importante, pero sí se curioso de si las suyas estarían en el plano terrestre también. Intentaba girarse, moviendo las caderas y espalda, buscando su suavidad, pero no podía percibir nada específico. Lo que sí había sido zonas en su cuerpo que hormigueaban con un dolor suave. Eso llegó a ser el color de las orejas, llegando hasta el pecho. En su cabeza gritaba que era una experiencia que tendrían que repetir de nuevo muy pronto, pero prefirió cerrar la boca mientras observaba las reacciones del ángel, a quien se le abrían los ojos cada vez más.

—Cielos —susurró, pasándose las manos sobre los muslos. Unos muslos que estaban sin ropa, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Como el demonio, también—. Cielo Santo, me dejé llevar a cabo el escaneo, girándose para observar al ser a su lado.

Crowley Río, o hizo un sonido que se le mostró; tuvo que reírse, encontrando las fuerzas volviéndole por momentos. Aziraphale lo miró preocupado, llegando arrodillarse, pasándole el dorso de la mano contra el pelo y la frente. Sus ojos azules y su aura habían vuelto al mismo tono de siempre.

—Dejarse llevar es poco —habló el demonio, siseando en sílabas donde ni si quiera se podría.

¿Te hice daño?

¿Por qué ibas a hacérmelo?

—Porque soy un ser celestial el cual ha perdido el control de su forma, convirtiendo su jardín trasero en el mismísimo Edén, y abriendo los cielos —refunfuñó, enseñándole a Crowley una flor que se recuperó detrás de su oreja, escondida entre los mechones rojizos. La flor en sí era una que nunca nacería en un rincón de Inglaterra.

El demonio suspiró, emocionado todavía. Habiendo recuperado la sensibilidad en las manos, pasando los dedos por el rostro, notando parches de escamas donde antes no los había.

—Estoy bien, ángel —insistió, soltando una gran exhalación—. Mejor que bien, a decir verdad. —Le sonrió de manera pícara, clavando el codo en la hierba para girarse, atusándole algunas plumas que se le habían descolocado, estando en direcciones diferentes. Aziraphale se estremeció, pellizcándose los nudillos—. Así que, el asunto es que la ... primavera ...

Los ojos serpentinos se detectan alborozados cuando los azules miraron al cielo con frustración.

—Crowley —le advirtió, no siguiéndole el juego.

—Te hace _emocionarte_ . —El ángel fue a levantarse azarado, molesto, siendo atrapado enseguida por los brazos del demonio, quien le clavó la cara en la cadera—. Emocionarte de la mejor manera —continuó con ánimo provocativo.

Hubo un instante de reflexión; un minuto de completo silencio donde se escucha escuchar los engranajes de sus mentes dando vueltas, cada uno con pensamientos muy diferentes a los del otro.

—La primavera es atosigante, angustiosa. Son tantas las sensaciones que tengo que sufrir. La alegría de lo que vive de nuevo ... —habló Aziraphale, con aspecto cansado y la voz agrietada.

—Eso fue lo que dijiste antes de… —masculló el demonio con los labios pegados a la piel de su pareja.

—Dios sabe lo que dije —blasfemó interrumpiéndole, iracundo—. Cuando llega la primavera no salgo a ninguna parte, me escondo durante los meses que dura. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? —La cuestión iba dirigida al aire, esperando ser contestada por algún tipo de brisa reveladora. Pero, obviamente, no hubo nada. Miró a Crowley como si en verdad tuviese la respuesta. Esto era algo mucho más serio de lo que se lo estaba tomando el demonio, por eso mismo se obligó a sentarse, incluso rodeando la parte baja de la espalda, siguiendo las alas no fuesen una molestia. Pudo ver desde el rabillo del ojo que las suyas negras estaban fuera también, brillando con altivez.

No creo que pueda contestarte a eso, y dudo que, aunque te hablas con el resto de ángeles todavía, supiesen lo que ocurre. —Le dio un ligero apretón—. Pero es algo con lo que parece que ha aprendido a existir. —El ángel soltó otro bufido, removiéndose, y al demonio le creció otra sonrisa socarrona—. Además, no pareces tan alterado como estos días atrás, después de ...

Se miraron el uno al otro, la realización golpeando al ser divino con fuerza, ruborizándole la piel. Crowley complicado divertido:

-… de haber follado sin control —escupió, comprometió los labios a los de Aziraphale, mordisqueándolos—. Podríamos repetirlo —se animó a decir, juguetón.

No se sí ...

—Yo estoy dispuesto a volver a intentarlo; tal vez no haya sido suficiente con solo un revolcón.

—¡Crowley! —Besos, cada vez más grandes y que implicaban más lengua. Le paró por los hombros, queriendo ser escuchado, mirándose el cuerpo, reconociendo cada parte que ya no temblaba como lo había hecho durante días atrás sin detenerse—. Lo cierto es que estoy más calmado, sí.

—Perfecto entonces —sonrió el demonio.

—Pero ...

—Nada de peros. —Intentó tumbarlo, agarrándole las alas para que las estirase y no fuesen una molestia.

—Al menos un descanso… ¡Ni si quieres saber qué fue realmente lo que hicimos!

—Fue como volver al Cielo sin querer. La gloria de Dios se debe sentir así, estoy seguro.

—¡Crowley!

Y así continuaré con una exploración poco sutil por parte del demonio, el cual terminó accediendo a las solicitudes de detección de Aziraphale, pero obligando a un prómetro que usarían al máximo la temporada.

Las gentes de Inglaterra culparían a la gran contaminación del planeta por los cambios tan bruscos en el clima; otros, se calmarían pensando que la primavera es una estación rara y sin sentido. Lo más importante es que, al menos, para el pueblo donde ahora vivían, toda la flora en los bosques y jardines de alrededor, emergerían cargadas con un inmenso amor angelical.

Sería un orgullo para cualquier botánico descubrir que era lo que hizo crecer a la vegetación con tanta vitalidad, pero eso sería algo que nunca llegaría a descifrar. O un entendido, pues los planos de Dios son incomprensibles.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sígueme en Tumblr para saber lo que estoy haciendo! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/entrepabrasyletras  
Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía, no dudéis en hacérmelas saber.  
Un besazo y hasta la próxima!


End file.
